fikcjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Arcturus Lwowski (Nexus Uniwersum)
Arcturus Lwowski był prezesem Lwowski Corporation, cesarzem Imperium Arkturiańskiego, wybitnym pisarzem i poetą oraz jednym z najbardziej kontrowersjnych charakterów - z jednej strony dążył do pokoju i współpracy, z drugiej torturował i urządzał czystki etniczno-religijne oraz wspierał rebeliantów i dyktatorów w nową broń. Wszedł na arenę zmagań politycznych i wielkiego świata ekonomii i militarii, jako drobny przedsiębiorca, wieczny buntownik i nic nieznaczący polityk, a zmarł, jako chciwy tyran, masowy morderca i Stalin swoich czasów. Nieugięty, widział siebie, niczym jakiegoś boga, nie cofał się przed niczym w osiągnięciu celu. Wsparciem finansowym była jego korporacja. Zmarł dość młodo, jak na współczesne mu czasy. Wczesne życie Urodził się w Moskwie, jako syn arystokratów, ale lektura w postaci prac Karola Marksa i Fryderyka Engelsa, podobnie, jak biografia Drake'a, Magellana i Josepha Conrada sprawiła, że już w wieku 12 lat ukazywał w swoich dziełach arystokratów w roli ciemiężycieli i oprawców prawdziwie uczciwych ludzi, nie tylko robotników i rolników. Jako nastolatek jego sytuacja w gimnazjum (poniżanie przez rówieśników i wychwalanie przez nauczycieli, diametralnie wpłynęło na jego późniejszą podstawę. Pobyt w liceum umocnił go w wierze w siłę kosmopolityzmu, demokracji i ideałów Marksa oraz Engelsa. Kariera pokojowa Wyjazd do Londynu i pobyt w Nowym Jorku W wieku 22 lat, podczas wakacji studyjnych, wyjechał w turystyczną wycieczkę do brytyjskiej stolicy, Londynu. Niechętnie imigranci z Polski i Rosji go widywali, ale to się zmieniło, bo Polaków uznawał za swych braci. Wkrótce po studiach wrócił do Moskwy, gdzie rozpoczął działalność polityczną i ekonomiczną. Rozpoczął też pisanie poezji i powieści fantastycznych. Gdy miał 26 lat został jednym z polityków rosyjskich w ONZ. W megalopolis stanął na czele podziemia Czystych Komunistów, którzy odrzucali dogmaty Lenina, Czerwonych Khmerów, Kim Ir Sena, Stalina i Mao. W ciągu pół roku został członkiem Wewnętrznego Kręgu, który był jednym z najbardziej tajnych kręgów amerykańskiego komunizmu. Dowiedział się o próbie wywołania rewolty w USA, celem nadania większych praw na korzyść pracowników korporacji i obalenia rosnącej korporatokracji. Lwowski zaczął dostarczać ważnych posunięć o ruchach korporacji. Nadejście nowych czasów - kosmiczna kolonizacja Wkrótce potem, w roku 2040 (według kalendarza nexusiańskiego 9:040 Wiary i Nauki) skolonizowano Księżyc oraz Marsa), które stały się koloniami nowo utworzonego rządu, znanego pod nazwą Republiki Zjednoczonej Ziemi, powstałego na miejscu upadającego ONZ. Inspiracją była owa organizacja i wyczyny Armii Narodów Zjednoczonych, która sama powstrzymała Państwo Islamskie oraz inne wystąpienia terrorystyczne. UN Army zmieniła się UE Army, tak jak większość dawnych organizacji ONZ nie nazywała się w angielskim UN (United Nations), ale UE (United Earth), co satyrycy ujmowali jako "United Europe" (podobni skrót) lub United Empire. Wówczas to Arcturus zaciągnął się do gwiezdnej marynarki handlowej. Przewoził towary statkiem TSV "Victoria", na Wenus, Marsa oraz na najdalszą wówczas kolonię - Neptuna. W ciągu 3 lat stworzył flotę handlową w liczbie 8 statków, która miała całkiem sporego farta - piraci napadli ich tylko raz, w pasie asteroid oddzielający Sektor Wewnętrzny Układu Słonecznego (od Merkurego do Marsa) od Zewnętrznego (od Jowisza do Plutona). Dwie Wojny Solarne Po 4 latach skazańcy z Ziemi, Księżyca i Marsa, pracujący w kopalniach, podnieśli bunt i ogłosili niezależność planet należących do RZZ. Ziemia walczyła w tak zwanej Pierwszej Wojnie Solarnej, a Lwowski przeszedł z handlu do wojny. Wówczas powstawać zaczęły jego najsłynniejsze twory, jako pisarza i poety, wówczas w formie pisanej, gdzie potem przenoszono je na nagrania. Podczas jednej z bitew na Ziemi wpadł w ręce rebeliantów, którzy go torturowali. Po dwóch tygodniach odbił go atak RZZ na obóz. Wojskowi byli przerażeni - poddawano więźniów eksperymentom, rozstrzeliwano, albo nawet torturowano i tak wygłodzonych. Przed Drugą Wojną Solarną działał na Marsie w roli ambasadora Ziemi na tej planecie. Jego kariera polityczna i wojskowa szła równo z autorską - zaczął tworzyć wyśmienite dzieła sztuki pisanej, określano go mianem "współczesnego Szekspira" i "współczesnego Dostojewskiego". W 2065 roku powstał Związek Czerwonej Planety, a rok później - Rzesza Księżycowa. Przeczuwając powtórkę z historii uciekł na Ziemię, do Moskwy. U starego przyjaciela znalazł możliwość rozszerzenia swoich horyzontów pisarskich. Gdy w 2070 Księżyc i Mars zaatakowały Ziemię, Federacja Wenus stanęła w obronie Ziemian. Zapisywał wszystkie wydarzenia w nagraniach głosowych, filmach ze swoich kamer, a nawet w książkach, napisanych na komputerze i na papierze. Cały czas walczył, tyle że teraz, jako nie żołnierz piechoty gwiezdnej, ale kapitan okrętu kosmicznego. Musiał uciekać aż pod Sztokholm z powodu walk z Rzeszą i Związkiem. Wkrótce zasłynął w walce o odbicie rodzimej Rosji, kraju członkowskiego Związku Suwerennych Republik Regionów. Bitwa o Nowosybirsk sprawiła rozpoczęcie upadku Rzeszy i schyłek potęgi Czerwonej Planety. Ziemianie i Wenusjanie zaatakowali Lunę (nazwa Księżyca od 2066 roku) i jej stolicę - Lunaburg na krótko po wypędzeniu agresora z Ziemi. Wódz zginął w samoobronie, a Rzesza rozpoczęła demokratyzację, jednak Arcturus wciąż darzył nienawiścią mieszkańców Luny. Zniszczona stolica Luny była odbudowywana, a nową stolicą zostało Armstrong City. Wielu członków państwa księżycowego uciekło na Marsa, co rozpoczęło drugi etap wojny. Lwowski był bardziej przychylny do walk z Marsjanami niż kiedykolwiek. Długo żałował tego, że nie jemu dano możliwość aresztowania wodza Rzeszy. W 2081 roku Ziemia i Wenus najechały Marsa. Czerwona Armia broniła się zacięcie, przez co wojna trwała aż do 2109 roku. Związek upadł w wyniku aresztowania członków partii oraz dawnej Rzeszy Księżycowej. Mimo zwycięstwa po pół roku powrócił dawny program partii i ponownie rozpoczęły się napięcia, gdzie na czele Ziemian stanął Arcturus. Podczas inwazji na planetę Związku wykazał się wyjątkowym okrucieństwem. Kolonizacja pozasłoneczna Nadeszła Era Terry, a wraz z nią nowa moda i nowe wynalazki. Ludzie wynaleźli napęd FTL, co otworzyło drogę Lwowskiemu na dalekie horyzonty. Rozpoczął życie z dala od Rzeszy i Związku, z nadzieją na odbudowę moralną i zagojenie dawnych ran. Postanowił się nawet trochę powygłupiać i stworzył Federację Mikronacji, od jej historii, aż po obywateli. Ten zlepek mikronarodów miał nawet własne media i własne kultury, a ustrojem była monarchia konstytucyjna. Wkrótce stanął na czele nowo utworzonej floty kaperskiej Związku Terrańskiego. Okrętem flagowym został lotniskowiec "Victorious", kilometrowy okręt zdolny przewieźć setki kosmolotów i dziesiątki tysięcy ludzi. Nie był oczywiście największym pojazdem kosmicznym w całym wszechświecie, ani najpotężniejszym, ale dysponował wyjątkowo dużą skutecznością, jak na okręty tej klasy. W 2433 roku (według wprowadzonego przez Traktat Inderiański 21 lat później kalendarza nexusiańskiego 1:034 Terry) ludzkość nawiązała kontakt z rasą orków, wojowniczej i honorowej rasy zielonoskórych obcych z silną armią i wielkością równi ludziom. Początkowo niektóre kolonie orków walczyły z "terranami" po uzyskanie taniej siły roboczej w postaci niewolników i obiektów do eksperymentów, jednak nie miało to wpływu na państwa ludzi i "zielonoskórych mięśniaków". Ludzie z kolei plądrowali planety w celach ekonomicznych. Bogactwo niektórych kolonii skusiło ich do podbicia, bądź zuchwałych napadów pirackich, czy kaperskich. Do takich napadów dołączył samozwańczy Admirał, czyli Arcturus Lwowski. Otwarcie biznesu mały|Lwowski na fragmencie fotografii firmyDziesięć lat po kaperskim życiu założył Lwowski Corporation, której siedzibą stał się drapacz chmur w moskiewskim śródmieściu. Firma w ciągu pięciu lat zyskała akcje i obligacje większości bankrutujących firm, dzięki czemu wyroby korporacji, niegdyś na papierach bankrutów weszły w życie. Korporacja Handlowa współpracowała z nim, ale Czevak Industries, nowo powstała firma w wolnej kolonii nieopodal świeżo proklamowanego Kombinatu, federacji faszystowskich państw kolonialnych, które uczyniły z planety swój protektorat stała się zażartym rywalem. Upadek idealisty W wyniku rosnącej siły Kombinatu, popularności Czevaka oraz rosnącego wpływu Ładu i Chaosu, Lwowski pogrążył się w niemocy. Jego działalność powoli stawała się coraz bardziej radykalna i nieludzka. W momencie tym Arcturus zdecydował się na śmiały krok - zebranie niewolników Homo Ekos, Cyberhominów oraz Fukushimian; potrzebnych składników oraz środków finansowych do stworzenia nowej rasy - Arkturian. Mimo coraz większej brutalności, twierdził że wszystko co robi, to wyłącznie dla czynienia "właściwego na tym świecie dobra". Można było nawet przyznać mu rację - wywołanie w tajemnicy Wojny Gildii, manipulacja Arkturianami oraz różne inne czyny - wszystko to sprowadzało się do jednego szczytnego celu: rozsądne podążanie drogą Równowagi. Choć nie zawsze, może też nigdy, nie był tym dobrym, ale nie był też tym najbardziej złym. Kariera dyktatorska Okrucieństwo na Rzeszy Księżycowej i Związku Czerwonej Planety W 2081 roku Ziemia i Wenus najechały Marsa. Czerwona Armia broniła się zacięcie, przez co wojna trwała aż do 2109 roku. Już w 2089 siły inwazyjne Ziemi i Wenus zostały zdziesiątkowane. W roku 2092 nastąpiła detonacja bomb atomowych ZCP w wyniku czego oddziały koalicji zostały zdziesiątkowane, a on sam był zmuszony do walki na planecie nędznymi pionowzlotami. Dwa lata później rozpoczęła się walka o przetrwanie resztek sił inwazyjnych z Czerwoną Armią Marsa. Pięć lat przed końcem XXI wieku odkryty został przez jego najlepszych żołnierzy program Marsa - zniszczenie życia na Ziemi. Wkurzony Arcturus zdecydował się poprosić Ziemię o pomoc, a sam rozpoczął coś, co było kiedyś dla niego nie do pomyślenia - brutalnie przesłuchiwał, urządzał masowe egzekucje wrogich żołnierzy, nawet powiesił oficera dawnej Rzeszy w podziękowaniu za informacje. Trzy lata potem w kosmosie porwał ze swoim oddziałem statek i wtedy zniszczył ponad 60 procent armii Związku. W ten sposób awansował z kapitana na komandora i stanął na czele jednej z flot wchodzącej w skład trzeciej fali inwazyjnej koalicji. Siły RZZ i Federacji zajmują połowę Czerwonej Planety, ale okrucieństwo, jakiego się dopuścił - bombardowanie orbitalne miasta - na zawsze pozostawiło w jego biografii bliznę. Związek upadł w wyniku aresztowania członków partii oraz dawnej Rzeszy Księżycowej. Mimo zwycięstwa po pół roku powrócił dawny program partii i ponownie rozpoczęły się napięcia, gdzie na czele Ziemian stanął Arcturus. Kreacja Arkturian Podczas jednego z wypadów skolonizował dawno porzucony teren Arktura, gdzie znalazł stepowo-pustynno-polarną planetę, nazwaną Arctur Prime. Zebrał składniki od powstałych podgatunków ludzi: Fukushimian, Homo Ekos oraz Cyberhominów; wszczepił nanity, implanty oraz zarodniki, w wyniku czego powstali pierwsi Arkturianie. W ciągu zaledwie 35 lat weszli z XIX wieku na Ziemi we współczesność. Podbój kosmosu przez Arkturian sprawił, że koronowali Arcturusa na swojego imperatora, który założył na stołecznej planecie świeżo powstałego Imperium Arkturiańskiego wielką i majestatyczną główną siedzibę swojej korporacji. Arkturianie podarowali mu nawet cesarski pałac Serenia Imperial Palace na własność. W przeciwieństwie do Wielkiego Kremla Argus Imperial Centrum (notabene siedziby Mikrofederacji, która była wirtualnym państwem), ten budynek nie leżał w górach, ale na wyspie w portowym mieście, gdzie na ląd wiódł majestatyczny most niczym londyński Tower Bridge. Wielki Dyktator mały|lewo|280px|Lwowski podczas wojen Ery TerryWzrastająca siła sprawiała, że wielu się go obawiało. Dla swojej żony jednak, tak jak dla swoich dzieci był zawsze miłym i czułym człowiekiem. Najbardziej obawiały się go państwa demokratyczne, gdzie pozycja rządów była dosyć silna. Poświęcał się też w dalszym ciągu wypadom poszukiwacza przygód i atakom kaperskim, od jego wymysłów Arkturianie mają jedną z najlepszych flot kaperskich w całej Drodze Mlecznej. W Serenia przyjmowano wielu znamienitych artystów i twórców, jednak nawet kulturalne wydarzenia nie były w stanie przyćmić okrucieństwa Arcturusa. Tortury, obozy pracy, masowe egzekucje, czystki - swymi działaniami przypominał niesławnego antyidola Lwowskiego, Józefa Stalina. Sam był bowiem kosmopolitą i demokratą komunistycznym, który był wierny tylko Marksowi i Engelsowi. Mocno wierzył w swoje ideały demokratyzacji całego Nexusa. Całym tym światem pełnym innych supergromad galaktyk i możliwości podróży do wielu różnych wymiarów rządzili wszelakie waśnie, konflikty oraz napady. Niejeden raz wybierał się na wojny w roli dowódcy, bądź uczestnika. Nie zaniedbywał rodziny, w przeciwieństwie do jemu podobnych. Jego imperium rosło w szybkim tempie, albo pod nazwą Imperium Arkturiańskiego, albo Lwowski Corporation, albo jeszcze inną. Siła jego wyniosła nawet do setek miliardów istot rozumnych, a majątek do ponad 300 trylionów nexusdolarów. mały|290px|Arcturus Lwowski i dwójka jego ochroniarzy z Milicji Wtedy rozpoczynały się wystąpienia przeciwko niemu, które ignorował, nie planował zrobić z protestujących męczenników. Wraz z nowoczesną medycyną doszedł do dwusetki, a wciąż był sprawny. Ściął włosy prawie na łyso, a potem przefarbował z bruneta na siwiznę, pozostał jednak lekki zarost. Zniknęły też wąsy. Stawał się z czasem bardziej podobny do starego dziadka. Nie ustawał jednak w wysiłkach, bowiem wcześniej, przed napędem FTL ludzie dożywali ledwie 250 lat, a teraz mogli nawet dziesięciokrotnie dłużej. Popadał w coraz większe zagrywki polityczne. Im więcej zdobywał, tym bardziej stawał się tyranem, ale dawał swoich ludzi, by "nauczyli ludność wolności, równości i braterstwa". Wkrótce doszło do słynnej Wojny Gildii, która miała nauczyć takich, że ludność ma swoje prawa i że nie tak łatwo każdy może robić to, co chce. Upadek potęgi ekonomicznej i insurekcja Wojna Gildii kosztowała życie wielu ludzi i mnóstwo surowców. Po stronie jego wroga - Przemysława Czevaka stanęła Kompania Zjednoczonych Wymiarów i Korporacja Handlowa. Brał udział w wielu bitwach. Podczas jednej z nich ocalił całe miasto przed atakiem nuklearnym Czevaka. Potworna natura ujawniła się jednak bardzo szybko. Rozkazał bowiem dokonać ziemiobójstwa, czyli zniszczenia całej planety. Uchroniła się garstka miliardowej populacji. Wspólnota postanowiła użyć drastycznych środków. Najpierw postanowiła spacyfikować Czevaka, a potem Lwowskiego. Szczwany lis Arcturus wspomógł ich, a gdy Korporacja i Kompania się poddały, Arcturus dał im małe odszkodowanie w postaci 20 miliardów nexusdolarów od firmy i 5 miliardów od siebie. Lwowski jednak nie przewidział, że Wspólnota w tym samym czasie spacyfikuje i aresztuje członków jego korporacji. Wówczas to podpisał bezwarunkową kapitulację, a na giełdach jego akcje spadły aż o 50 procent. mały|314px|lewo|Samoloty VTOL Koalicji Lwowskiego podczas Insurekcji Dużo później w roku 3419 zwolennicy Arcturusa, wbrew jego oczekiwaniom doprowadzili do insurekcji, którą zmuszony był poprowadzić. Trwająca ponad 4 lata wojna domowa we Wspólnocie sprawiła, że był postrzegany jako żądny władzy szaleniec. W wyniku urządzanych egzekucji na "wrogach ludu" oraz tortury został skazany na ponad 10 lat aresztu domowego. Mimo to nadal prowadził swój biznes. Śmierć W 3906 roku jego stan zdrowia się pogorszył - wzrósł mu cholesterol. Z początku uważano, że to czysty przypadek, ale 4 lata później miał zawał serca. Niedługo potem udał się na kurację do jednego z islandzkich uzdrowisk. Leczenie sprawiło, że wyzdrowiał. Jednak dużo później, w roku 3944 doszło do zdiagnozowania u niego kolejnych chorób. Chore były płuca i serce. W 3975, z powodu choroby, zrezygnował z posady prezesa Lwowski Corporation i poprosił o wydanie jego dzieł. Można powiedzieć, że emerytura i dzieła kultury pozwoliły mu na wyżycie do ostatniego dnia. Przez ten czas pisał dalej książki, tworzył z drukarki 3D rzeźby, a nawet malował obrazy. W 4000 roku zdiagnozowano u niego rozwijanie się Alzheimera, przez co Korporacja dostarczała mu tabletek na chorobę, które ją wyleczyły. Przybył wtedy na Serenię, wyspę w stolicy Imperium Arkturiańskiego. Tam postanowił przeżyć swoje życie w spokoju, z dala od męczącej już dla niego polityki. Wkrótce Dertiae, żona Arcturusa dowiedziała się o jego stanie zdrowotnym. Sama miała wiele chorób, a jak na elfkę była jeszcze młodą kobietą. Nie ustawał w wysiłkach i był jeszcze dosyć silny, by ćwiczyć podnoszenie ciężarów. Wkrótce jednak ponownie przez ćwiczenia i sól dostał zawału, więc zaprzestał i soli, i ćwiczeń. Wtedy Wielkim Elektorem Wspólnoty Nexusiańskiej został jego drugi syn, Alexandrus. Nakłaniał go do jak najlepszych i najbardziej demokratycznych czynów, bowiem on " musiał zwrócić się w mrok, aby uchronić wszechświat przed wieloma kataklizmami i klęskami". Synowi powiedział też, że wszystko co robił, było wyłącznie dla czynienia większego dobra. Stan jego zdrowia osiągnął stadium krytyczne już w roku 4019. Poczuł paraliż w nogach, więc chodził w spodniach egzoszkieletowych. Malował dronami obrazy, jak również robił wspaniałe zdjęcia z planety. Były to jego ostatnie wakacje w życiu. Wkrótce, w styczniu następnego roku zdiagnozowano Zespół Umaritha - chore były na raka jednocześnie nerki, serce i płuca. Zostało mu 3 do 6 lat życia, zdaniem nadwornego lekarza. W nocy z 24 na 25 Maja 4025 roku, o 22:37 poczuł się wyjątkowo źle. Poszedł napisać testament o 10:05 i zamknął się w środku. Przyszedł do niego umówiony wcześniej ksiądz prawosławny, u którego było ostatnie namaszczenie i spowiedź. Po ponad 3 godzinach ksiądz rozgrzeszył go mimo tylu grzechów, jak również zaakceptował jego wybór. 26 Maja, a więc zaledwie dzień po wizycie znajomego kapłana, Arcturus wydał testament. Każde dziecko dostało 25% jego spadku. Dertiae miała otrzymać jego pieniądze z dzieł kulturowych i emerytury korporacyjnej. O 11:11 wyszedł na spacer, ale nie miał siły chodzić, więc usiadł na wózku inwalidzkim, na którym jeździł na dalsze dystanse. Poprosił później o przywiezienie do jego ulubionego miejsca w ogrodzie - huśtawki ogrodowej. Usiadł tam i zaczął oglądać swój pamiętnik, zdjęcia i podsumowywać swoje życie. Służąca odkryła, że puls przestał bić, gdy przyniosła mu wodę z lodem i cytryną. Lekarz stwierdził zgon na godzinę 12:00, po jedenastu sekundach od wybicia owej godziny. W Imperium ogłoszono żałobę. mały|289px|Pogrzeb Arcturusa Arcturusa pochowali jego najbliżsi, na cmentarzu w Neutralnym Wymiarze. Wielka karawana przeszła przez ulice miasta, gdzie zmarł i miasta z cmentarzem. Żegnało go wiele osób - jego przyjaciele i wrogowie. Wszyscy uznawali go za wielkiego przywódcę. Jego córka, Areminotha, położyła trzy róże - białą, czarną i czerwoną. Syn - Alexander - położył na jego trumnie przed złożeniem kwiatów flagę Loży Nexusa, a wcześniej - rebeliantów. Tydzień trwało opłakiwanie tego kontrowersyjnego człowieka - zarówno Wilsona, jak i Stalina. Charakterystyka Nie da się stwierdzić, czy działał dla dobra otoczenia, czy swojego. Wiadomo, że do końca życia uważał, że robi dobrze, w zależności od tego, jak wymaga otoczenie. Wspierał demokrację, popierał dążenia niepodległościowe oraz transformację państw feudalnych w kapitalistyczne, a te z kolei - w komunistyczne. Jednocześnie wspierał ekonomicznie i zbrojeniowo dyktatorów. Na wojnę odpowiadał wojną, na zemstę zemstą, a na śmierć - śmiercią. Swoich więźniów torturował, a nieposłuszną mu ludność rozkazywał pacyfikować w sposób jasny - zabrać broń, bądź urządzać masowe czystki cywili i egzekucje wojskowych. Cytaty : ''- Nie widzicie śmigłowca, frajerzy? - Lwowski na pociągu do żołnierzy, gdy atakuje go śmigłowiec Korporacji Handlowej. : ''- Pół roku temu zakończyła się Wielka Inwazja. Czas bólu i rozpaczy, czas zniszczenia i śmierci. Dzisiaj pamiętamy o tej wojnie, pełnej bólu i chaosu. I dzisiaj ogłaszam, że od tego momentu nikt nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał się bać żadnych Żywiołów Pierwotnych. - Arcturus podczas uroczystości z okazji półrocznego zakończenia Wielkiej Inwazji. : ''- Gwałt się gwałtem odciska!'' - Lwowski do czołgu, gdy znajduje wyrzutnię rakiet. : ''- Na imię mi Legion, bo jest nas wielu.'' - Arcturus Lwowski o swojej sile i pewności. : ''- Ach, no i za to ja lubię czarne charaktery i sadystów. Oni muszą się nagadać tak długo, że zapomną lub nie zdążą pociągnąć za spust, hehe.'' - Lwowski po zabiciu po kryjomu wrogich mu żołnierzy w magazynie w Eve City. : ''- Szykować flotę! JUŻ IDIOTO!!!'' - Lwowski do komandora po komunikacie z Imperium Arkturiańskiego o odebraniu mu broni masowej zagłady. : ''- Kradłem, mordowałem, szabrowałem, gwałciłem. Wiem, że opętała mnie Ciemna Strona Mocy. Przeżyłem całe życie tak jak mogłem i umiałem. Nie wstydzę się swych czynów. Wszystko co robiłem, to dla ratowania świata przed samozagładą. Mój jeden błąd zniszczy cały Nexus.'' - wyznanie Arcturusa Lwowskiego u księdza prawosławnego. : ''- Nie jestem człowiekiem. Na pewno nie.'' - Lwowski o tym, kim jest naprawdę. : ''- Pojęcie potwór to rzecz względna.'' - Arcturus o swojej naturze i zachowaniu. : ''- Obydwaj zdajemy sobie sprawę, że walka z użyciem broni ABC doprowadzi do sporych zniszczeń po obu stronach. Pomimo Wojny Gildii zapewniam, że nie leży mi na sercu i rozumie zniszczenie całego Nexusa.'' - Arcturus o sytuacji podczas Wojny Gildii. :''- Ach, tak. Ludzie i nie-ludzie, obcy i terranie. Tak trudno dzisiaj o czyjeś zaufanie.'' - Lwowski po tym, jak przekupił strażników. Ciekawostki * Arcturus Lwowski jest twórczym pseudonimem Wikianina wydającego artykuły pod nazwą CreationKeeper. Ta postać nie jest jednak odzwierciedleniem jego charakteru. Wikianin ma na imię Artur, a Arcturus to łacińska forma jego imienia. Jego artystyczne nazwisko z kolei, czyli Lwowski, pochodzi od tego, że jego pradziadek walczył w 1920 roku przeciwko bolszewikom pod Lwowem. * Wydawał się być makiawelistą. Świadczą o tym jego działania. * Tworząc nową rasę - Arkturian - nazwał ich tak na cześć systemu, który w łacinie nazwano tak, jak brzmiało jego imię, jako twórcy. * Był psionikiem, dzięki wymyślnym sprzętom. Posługiwał się też magią, tak samo jak w przypadku wcześniej wymienionych mocy. * Jest jednym z odpowiedzialnych za wynalezienie Technologii Edeńskiej, która pozwoliła rasom Równowagi osiągnąć niekiedy moce równe mistrzom Żywiołów Arkanicznych (nie chodzi tu o Arkanostratów, bo Ci są o wiele potężniejsi). * Był kilkukrotnie odznaczony za wyczyny w wojnie i tajnych operacjach kaperskich. * Mimo swego postępowania był miły dla przyjaciół i rodziny. * Pomimo deklarowania, że był ateistą, widać było jego przekonanie do dawnej religii jego rodziców, prawosławia, oraz do neoreligii, jaką był jediizm, bądź wiara w Moc. Kategoria:Nexus Uniwersum Kategoria:Postacie użytkownika CreationKeeper Kategoria:Postacie